


[神本]Illusion

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, The little prince and his rose
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: 神木隆之介X本乡奏多。某年年历梗。小王子不回家，玫瑰气不过，蹦跶出来找人（住
Relationships: Kamiki Ryuunosuke/Hongo Kanata





	[神本]Illusion

我为了拥抱你，丢掉了我所有的刺。  
你还认得我吗？

**Illusion**

回家的路上，本乡在路上捡了一个粉毛的小子回家。  
别误会，本乡不是个会随便带人回家的人，他也不会乱捡东西，洁癖使然。只是当看见这个顶着一头荧光粉扎眼头毛的小子蹲在街角，他就迈不动步子了。  
那小子蹲在那，像朵粉色的蘑菇，或者樱花色的云，有点可爱，而本乡其实对可爱的东西没辙。  
那小子应该也注意到了他，立即就从原来的位置站起来，直直朝他走了过来。  
“嗨。”那小子说。  
“嗨。”出于礼貌，他也回应了一声。一时想不出还有什么可说，本乡就继续往前走了，没想到这个粉毛小子还叫唤着跟了上来，“哎哎哎，别走，要走至少带我一起走啊。”  
他没理，但是那个粉毛小子踢踢踏踏地一路跟着他走到了家门口，他拿钥匙之前回头看，这小子理所当然地等着他开门，丝毫没有感觉到任何不妥。注意到本乡的迟疑，那小子耸耸肩，露出一个特别甜蜜的笑，“你要是不收留我，我就无家可归啦。”

本乡还是把人放了进来。他发现自己对这个人好像没辙，只要是这个人的要求，他总是会满足。连一贯谨慎的原则都不要了。  
不过他一进门就把人扔进了浴室，粉毛也没啥异议。倒是本乡自己听见淅沥的水声想起才发现根本没有给粉毛准备换洗的衣服和毛巾，只好又在找出来之后敲门。  
门一开氤氲的水汽扑面而来，他把视线定在对方脸上；荧光粉的头发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，颧骨被热水晕成粉色，娇艳得像一朵玫瑰花。这个比喻在本乡的脑海里闪过，随即被他自己嫌弃这个比喻实在是糟糕得要命。他没好气地把衣服和毛巾塞给对方转头就走，却听见那人咕哝了一句，“啊哟，新罩子。”之类意思不明的话，声音里竟然满是惊喜。  
他在沙发上听着浴室的水声，坐立不安，燥热不已。

等本乡自己洗了澡，基本就冷静下来了，然后发现自己还不知道这个粉毛小子的名字。而这个时候粉毛小子正安静而乖巧地坐在沙发上，接着本乡就觉得自己的房间布局有问题，主要是就一排沙发，只能并排坐，增进感情还可以，挖对方老底就很不合适了。  
就在他还在措辞的时候，粉毛自己倒是很自觉地开口了：  
“我是外星人。”然而内容却一点帮助也没有。  
我真的不该让他进家门，不，一开始我就不应该和他对上视线。本乡想。  
“你不信啊？嗯虽然我也没啥超能力证明我说的话了。不过我来的星球很小，上面就住了一个人，他有着金黄色像麦浪一般的头发，原本我们每天一起欣赏日升月落，但某天他给我加了个玻璃罩子之后自己不知道去了什么地方，我等了又等，等到玻璃罩子都碎了，那个人还是没回来，于是，我决定出来找他。”  
粉毛的表情纯良又无辜，本乡差点就信了。  
“哦按照地球人的礼仪我好像应该先介绍自己的名字，我叫神木。”

而神木摸上本乡的床，则是这天夜里发生的事情。  
本来本乡在沙发上给这个粉毛小子放了枕头和被子，然而夜里他却感到有人走了进来，掀开他的被子贴上来，手臂环住他的腰，把下巴搁在他肩窝里。  
本乡僵住了。没有一会他就感到肌肉酸痛，可他不敢动。  
“你在害怕吗？”  
“你竟然害怕我了吗？”  
他听见神木说。

本乡望着跨坐在他身上的粉毛小子，心情非常复杂。  
他带他回家，并不是为了要做这种事情的。  
但这个小子半夜里摸上他的床，抢了他的被子，还要贴着他，而且没过一会还生气了。大家今天不是第一次见面吗，为什么这个小子能这么理所当然啊。  
他看见大颗大颗的眼泪从粉毛小子眼睛里涌出来，就像动画人物那样。  
“别哭啦，一会脱水了。”  
于是粉毛小子哭得更凶了，动作也忽然凶猛了起来。  
脚踝被人握在掌心，自称神木的粉毛小子沿着他小腿一路吻上来，留下花瓣一样的印记。本乡挣扎了一下却没能挣开，身体的热度随着对方的动作蒸腾，他避无可避，只能迎合。  
在他摇晃的视野里，粉毛小子昂起头，本来就没有擦干的头发现在更湿了，汗水滑落，本乡情不自禁地伸出手去，沿着汗水的流过的路线抚摸，然后感觉到身体里的那份热度又有所增加。觉得这个小子既不是蘑菇，也不是云彩，而是一朵搅得自己生活天翻地覆的蘑菇云。  
粉毛小子脱力地瘫在他身上，两个人的汗水和其他体液交融在一起，实在不能说是一种让人愉快的境地。他应该是露出了非常嫌弃的表情。然而粉毛小子的四肢不依不饶地贴过来搂住他，像某种藤曼，将他缠绕。  
“别推开我，别留下我。”在耳边的呓语像是一个魔咒，轻易地让他妥协。  
本乡伸出手，轻轻地回抱住了怀里的人。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 所以我还是全网唯一玩家？？？？？


End file.
